The taste of mainstream smoke from smoking articles containing tobacco can be modified by incorporating various flavor-enhancing agents (“flavorants”) as additives into the smoking articles. For instance, tobacco smoke passing through a carbon sorbent material can lose favorable taste attributes. Thus, adding various flavorants back into tobacco smoke to replace lost flavorants is desirable. However, the enhancement in the taste of smoking articles by known methods is not long-lasting and may result in products having inconsistent flavor. Volatile flavors incorporated into smoking products are not stably retained. Flavorants may inadvertently migrate into sorbents of cigarette filters capable of removing gas-phase constituents. Further flavorants superficially applied to either the tobacco-containing portion or the packaging portion of cigarette products may be irreversibly lost.